A hybrid cloud is an interaction between private and public clouds. Virtual computing resources may be orchestrated between the private and public clouds to provide services to clients of the hybrid cloud. The private cloud may include a platform designed for use by a single client. The public cloud may include a platform having computing resources shared between multiple clients. A client may provision virtual resources available on the hybrid cloud to obtain services from a service provider within the private cloud or the public cloud. The virtual resources may correspond to implementations of physical resources available on a computing device of the service provider. But, creating and provisioning a virtual resource may present information-security issues with respect to the placement and use of the virtual resource in a shared, hybrid cloud environment.